The Wallace and Gromit Fan Club
One day, in my middle school I saw a poster for a Wallace & Gromit Fan Club. I was excited because I love Wallace & Gromit! I found the guy who made the poster (Let's call him Dave.) and asked him if I could join. He said yes! That was the biggest mistake of my entire life. Our first meeting was normal. We played Wallace & Gromit Sprocket Rocket on Chromebooks we got from home. Dave packed cheese-specific foods for us to eat, like mac & cheese, grilled cheese, cheese balls, you name it! I was Gromit when it was time for roleplay. Our first roleplay was a sequel to Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit where a monster hunter comes to look for the Were-Rabbit and he thought Hutch was the Were-Rabbit so Wallace turned himself into the Were-Rabbit again to distract him while I kept Hutch safe. It was fun! The last thing we did was watch Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit on Dave's Chromebook. I couldn't wait for next Wednesday! Next Wednesday, I went into the lunch room and the roleplay we were doing was a musical based on Curse of the Were-Rabbit that Dave surprisingly got permission from the theater club. I was reprising my role as Gromit for the musical and we were all acting. The strange thing was the fact that the second anyone messed up, Dave would snap at them and warned them. I brushed it off at first, but as the days went by, Dave was angry more and more. Then musical day came, and everyone came to the auditorium The musical was normal at first, but at the part where Wallace (Dave) met Lady Tottington. Something happened.... Something I would never, ever forget. Wallace (Dave) punched Lady Tottington! She shrieked and fell to the floor. I was shocked! Then Wallace (Dave) got a big, big cleaver out of his sweater and said "The reason I am doing this m'lady, is that I can consume your precious, young soul." Wallace (Dave) began stabbing Tottington, who screamed and screamed. Then, Tottington was dead.... I tried to call 911, but Wallace (Dave) said "If you call any cops, I will hunt you down and kill you..." Next Wednesday, Dave got us plane tickets to Bristol, England; the home of Aardman Animation. I was scared but I had to play along. We packed our cheese-specific foods and after-school, we went to our nearest airport and went to Bristol. After we landed, we walked through the town to go to the studios that made the movie. Every time someone wanted to stop, Dave would threaten to slice that person up with his cleaver. Then we finally made it. Dave told the other club members to stay until a new Wallace & Gromit movie is made. While Dave was talking, I ran to the airport and flew away back to my home and called 911 with the help of my parents. Dave and the other members were arrested for life. I'll never look at Wallace and Gromit the same way again............ C Category:Wallace and gromit Category:This creepypasta deserved to have a 0/10 Category:Aardman